


Sick boyfriend

by SpaceSheep



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sick Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSheep/pseuds/SpaceSheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is never sick, but when he is, Nico knows how to cure him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick boyfriend

Will woke up with the most horrible headache possible. He tried to open his eyes, but that only caused more pain. With his eyes closed, he slowly sat up on the bed, trying to not wake the dark-haired boy sleeping next to him.  
When his feet touched cold floor, he let out a small hiss. As he finally got up, his stomach did a flip. He exited the room to find some painkillers. Every step he walked it was like hell to him. The cold floor, the cruel headache and his hideous stomachache where going to be the death of him.  
When he reached the painkillers, he went to the kitchen looking for a glass of water. He grabbed the painkiller and swallowed it with the water.  
Then he went back to bed, when he was getting into the bed, the other boy was waking up.   
-Your awake, sunshine.  
Said the Nico with a sleepy smile in his face.  
Gosh he looked so adorable! He was going to answer but the only sound that his throat left was like a sick goose being killed.  
-Will, are you okay? Are you sick?  
Asked Nico worriedly, he then touched Will’s forehead.  
-Oh my god, Will! You are burning!   
-No no, I’m fine, Nico. I’m perfectly…  
Tried to say Will but he started coughing like crazy.  
-Stay here, Will. I’ll take care of you.  
Nico was starting to get up but Will quickly grabbed his harm and said:  
-No! I can take care of myself , I’m a doctor remem…  
He was going to finish his sentence he felt like he was going to throw up if he kept talking, so he put a hand over his mouth as he tried to calm a bit down. Nico’s face was full of concern. When the feeling stopped, he let go Nico’s arm and mouthed a small sorry.  
-Get some rest, I’ll go and buy more painkillers.   
As Nico left, Will went to his closet and grabbed some yellow pyjama bottoms and a random oversized hoodie, which happened to be Nico’s, and then finally went to bed.  
……  
When he woke up, the headache was softer but what worried him the most was that he wasn’t in his bedroom. He was in his sofa covered with a velvet blanket and a duvet. He scanned the room, looking for Nico and when he found him Nico was watching him and smiling sweetly.  
-Good evening, beautiful. I brought you here so I can look after you while I work in my desk , I also made soup.  
He said softly, holding two mugs in his hands. As he approached him, he ralised that he had been working, he noticed that because he had bags under his eyes and his hands had ink all over them because he had been writing.   
Will opened the duvet so Nico could be covered in it too. Nico noticed that and got under it and presided to cuddle him.   
-You know that you are the best boyfriend ever, right?  
Asked Will touching Nico’s forehead with his. Nico leant in and kissed him softly, as they were kissing Will felt his stomach being invaded with butterflies. When Nico broke the kiss he smiled and said:  
-Thank you and if this kiss makes me sick too you’ll be the worst one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, it's really short! My tumblr is http://shutupwillplsss.tumblr.com/, so plsss go and follow. This is my first published thing ever, soo bare with me.  
> xx


End file.
